deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega 'is a robot from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bastion vs E-123 Omega * Omega vs Bomb Man * '''Omega VS Fulgore (Completed) * E-123 Omega VS Mega Man (Completed) * Proto Man vs. E-123 Omega * E-123 Omega vs Sektor * T-1000 vs E-123 Omega (Abandoned) * E-123 Omega vs Vile (Completed) * Zero VS E-123 Omega Battles Royale * Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royal (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cytro (Max Steel) * Donkey Kong * Metal Sonic * Freddy Fazbear * Mercury Black (RWBY) * Superman * Napalm Man * Emerl * Hydraxon (Bionicle) * Kongu (Bionicle) History Created as the last in the E-100 series by Dr. Eggman, E-123 Omega was designed to keep Shadow the Hedgehog from being released from statis. After its failure, Eggman sealed Omega in a base with a locked-up Shadow, and subsequently abandoned him. After Rouge discovered Shadow and released him, Omega unloaded with the intent to destroy all of Eggman's robots. Eventually Rouge discovered that Omega was enraged at Eggman for simply abandoning him, and allowed him to seek out revenge - revenge on Dr. Eggman by attempting to destroy him and his robots. Death Battle Info: Background * Name: E-123 Omega * Height: 4'11" / 150 cm * Weight: 2712.82 lbs / 1230.512 kg * Creator: Dr. Eggman * Last of the E-100 series * Has a firearm arsenal that would give the Terminator a run for its money * Mission: Get revenge on Dr. Eggman Features and Attributes Destructive Arsenal * Guns. Mostly guns Super Strength * Able to destroy large stone blocks and thick doors with just his fists Flight * Jet boosters on back Armor * Waterproof frame and interior * Strong and durable * Able to resist certain poisons, psychic manipulation and certain electrical currents Speed * Low walking speed * Above average speed w/ jet boosters Scanners * Can examine machinery and living beings Sensors * Can locate enemies, life forms and certain objects Weapons Omega Machine Gun * Two rapid-fire gatling cannons in his arms * Loaded with explosive rounds? Omega Fire * Two flamethrowers in his arms Omega Missile * Two missile launchers in his arms Homing Attack Energy Cannons Omega Launcher * Fires heat-based projectiles Lock-On Shot * Locks on to any number of opponents * Fires a Homing Laser Beam Cannon * Armor-piercing laser beam * May leave the target vulnerable Temporal Field * Allows Omega or his allies to become Phased, avoiding almost any attack * Wears off after the user takes an action Omega Shots * Eight single-barrel guns around his wrists * Blows away anything in close range Feats * Able to chew through Eggman's robots with ease * Defeated Shadow in an alternate future * Survived 200 years in standby mode and reactivated as normal ** Even tanking the apocalypse of Crisis City on top of that * Broke thick doors and stone blocks with just his fists * Able to keep up with Shadow's speed with jet boosters * Held his own against Mephiles * Caused extensive damage to Eggman's abandoned base with only a few seconds worth of gunfire * Conquered the mother f###ing horrors of Sonic 06 (No joke) Faults * Cannot destroy certain materials such as gold without certain weapons * Faulty/non-existent targeting system * Does not usually care for strategy * Was initially reprogrammed by humanity to capture Shadow * Slow (without jet boosters) * May be overdue for maintenance Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Video Game Combatants